Construction sets may include standardized interlocking pieces that allow for the construction of a variety of different models or shapes. These pieces may not require special training or design time to construct complex systems. Interlocking pieces may be suitable for creating temporary structures for use as a toy for children. One example of an interlocking construction set is LEGO® (LEGO Juris A/S Corporation, Denmark), which can include colorful interlocking plastic bricks and an accompanying array of gears, minifigures and various other parts. These interlocking bricks can be assembled and connected in many ways, to construct such objects as vehicles, buildings, and even working robots. Anything constructed by these interlocking bricks can be taken apart, and the pieces may be used to make other objects.